


The Things No One Knows

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: What's in the Dark [1]
Category: Common Law, Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV, Common Law/Supernatural Crossover, Gen, Hunter!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you know if she knew what your childhood, what your past, was really like, you wouldn’t be sitting there was in a group with a badge and gun on your belt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Wes being a hunter. Because let's face it that's a bit cool! Honestly I have no clue what is with me and 2nd POV with Wes right now!

Dr. Ryan is always trying to get you to open up. She pushes you to talk about a wide variety of things. Most of the time she tries to get you to open up about your childhood, like she just knew it was fucked up enough to mess with you. But you don’t way a word. You never say a word. You somehow managed to avoid the conversation and take the look she gives you as a peace offering. That doesn’t mean you don’t notice the slight wish for you to be a bit more like Travis. Because you know if she knew what your childhood, what your past, was really like, you wouldn’t be sitting there was in a group with a badge and gun on your belt.

If anyone had any idea, you would get more than a sideways glace for all the weird things you do. Your general “Wesness”, as Travis had put it, are the things you let people see.

You don’t let anyone know there is a double barreled sawed-off shot gun hidden with the spare tire in your truck. Its loaded with rock salt bullets (handy little trick the Winchesters shared) and its more than ready for use. You don’t let people know the embarrassing amount of salt you have to your name, part of you wonders if they would get high cholesterol just from knowing half of the amount. Or why you mutter in Latin sometimes when you’re feeling beyond paranoid. 

You didn’t tell Alex what was in the shoe box you insisted had to be under your side of the bed. A revolver and six silver bullets, a silver knife, bottle of holy water, a small iron rod, and the little black book your father gave you with exorcisms and warding symbols all snug in one box in case you needed it. If Alex ever looked in, she didn’t say anything to you, but that doesn’t make you so sure you should count yourself lucky.

Sometimes though, you think about letting someone in. It might help with the slight alcohol problem you formed, but your can’t be 100% sure that was from hunting. It would be fair for Travis to at least know, you never really had a solid home, and the real reason you parents didn’t talk to you. Well really, why your mother doesn’t talk to you. She was pissed because you were out of the line of fire, only to step back in it when you changed your job. Or tell Dr. Ryan and the group that you road tripped all over the country and your whole high school career was home schooled. Part of you wondered if you should have told Sutton about the time you were arrested in Louisiana for assisting your father in the “murder” of shape-shifter (the police thought it was some local woman). Because that would be the one thing that would surface, and you don’t remember how the two of you managed to get out of that one. Of course, you never say a word because you like being cop, and you like being outside and free. You also found you like the unpredictability of humans.

You didn’t choose to have the life you had as a hunter, you great-grandfather did that for you. You managed to walk away as much as anyone could. You still know the signs, and you turn a blind eye when hunters come around flashing their fake badges around. You smile when some of them say “You’re Andrew’s boy,” but nothing other than that. You don’t sleep all to well at night, when you know what’s really out there, it’s hard to sleep a solid six hours. Still you keep the ones close to you safe form the supernatural world they’re blind too.

It’s not normal, but it’s normal for you, and that fact helps you navigate through the maze Dr. Ryan sets up to get you talk about what she wants you too.


End file.
